Alice
by Lilytooth
Summary: Two related short stories based on the songs "Persona Alice" and "Goodbye to Alice."
1. Goodbye to Alice

Once upon a time two girls were best friends. They lived not too far from each other. They would meet each other outside and go play in the woods. They would go on adventures, pretending they were witches, fairies, or that they were to rescue a prince from a castle (because it's no fun to be the one trapped in a castle.). They preferred games of fairytale than games of house, and they would play them for hours. Even if they were to fight it would be over in a day at most, although usually it only took an hour. The two were inseparable. Then one day one of them realized how childish these games were. She was a big kid in 6th grade, and she felt she had to grow up. She told her friend this and hoped her friend would agree and they would still be friends, only doing things that were more for big kids. But her friend loved those games, and wanted to hang on to them. So the grown-up girl abandoned her friend. The end.

I was that girl who thought she was so "grown-up", and made such a stupid mistake. Of course, I had my friends and father pressuring me start being more mature too. I was in middle school, and being weak and childish, I truly believed that I was acting strong and mature by actively choosing to stop my silly children's games. I threw away my fairytales and fantasy novels to make room for fashion magazines and chick flicks, and replaced my stuffed animals and dress-up clothes with "boyfriends" and skinny jeans. I left behind my best friend, Alice, for a clique that I never enjoyed being in. Alice was the hardest to get rid of.

I didn't want to leave her behind, but Alice simply refused to join the mature way. Instead, she chose to hang on to the magic land that we created. Her other friends also left to join cliques, and live the way girls their age were supposed to. Alice was left behind, alone. Sometimes I would look outside my window and I would see her walking into the forest. I don't think she knew I could see her there. I wonder what she was doing all that time, alone. I missed her, but I would never say so, because she was not supposed to be part of my life anymore.

Sometimes I wish that I could go back and be there with her, so she wouldn't have to face the mean girls I considered to be my friends alone. I wish I could tell her I'm sorry for things I said, and I want to go back to our happy days of playing in the forest. I want to tell her that I did everything wrong. However, I don't think she'd ever be able to forgive me, and it serves me right, I suppose, after all I've done to her. All I can do now is acknowledge that she knew better than me,and hope she lives a happy life.


	2. Persona Alice

A lone girl was climbing out her first story window after finishing her homework. Not to run away, but because of habit. She brought her watch, certain to be back by dinner. She walked slowly towards the walking path to the woods, dragging her feet, and slumping a bit. She came out because she used to meet a friend out here, a year ago, when she was less mature. Now she just came to think, and remember.

Her friend was a girl named Heather, but she hadn't seen her in a while. They still went to school together, but they didn't know each other. While this girl wore childish clothes with flower prints, silver necklaces, and knee-length skirts, Heather wore high ponytails, low necks, spaghetti straps, short skirts, and skinny jeans, and so the world said they couldn't be friends anymore.

"Stupid. Heather is stupid." She muttered. Her name was Alice, and Alice headed toward the forest to the pond where she and Heather used to play. Then she just sat in the grass by the pond talking to her new best friend, Ecila.

"It's really a beautiful day, the sun is warm, and the wind isn't too cold." Alice said. The pond was surrounded by trees, but when she sat by the pond, she still got sunlight from the gap in the trees caused by the pond. "Why is everyone so mean? The idiots aren't gonna get anywhere by trying to get boyfriends that'll only last a week, and faking stupidity to seem cute. At least, I really hope they're faking it." She chuckled at her bad joke.

Alice looked at her self, and the girl she saw blurry was blurry and undefined, she couldn't quite tell where her face was, or the color of her shirt. The pond was nothing like those in movies, with mirror-like surfaces. "Ecila," Alice said, "What do you think of those girls, the weather?"

As usual, Ecila said nothing, and that was fine with Alice. Ecila was the perfect friend. She kept secrets, she didn't complain about childish and stupid Alice was, she never spilled juice on a borrowed sweatshirt, and she always listened. She was the only one Alice could trust anymore now that she was without Heather. Alice's parents would either think her matters were trivial or worry too much, she didn't really have any close friends, and she had no siblings either. So Alice talked to Ecila.

She would go to the pond and talk to Ecila almost every day. This had been going on for a while, and continued for quite some time. The one day a boy who was younger than her found her there. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"That's not a very polite way to greet someone." Alice said, "My name is Alice, what's yours?"

"I'm Peter. Anyways, why are you sitting on your own in the middle of the forest? It seems boring."

"I'm thinking. Why are you out here?"

"I'm exploring, and I found you on my adventure." Peter said.

"That's wonderful. Was your discovery worth your perilous journey?" Alice said.

Peter thought about that for a moment, and tapped his foot restlessly. Then he said "What does perilous mean?"

Alice laughed. "Full of trouble and danger."

"I don't see what's so funny." Peter said. "And I wanna know why you're thinking alone in the forest."

"I'd rather not explain."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"But I wanna know. Pleeeeeeease."

Their conversation went like this for awhile, until Peter realized that he had to get back home quick, since he'd been out way longer than he said he would be, and Alice told him the longer he was gone, the more trouble he'd be in.

That wasn't the last Alice saw of Peter, and eventually they became an odd pair of friends. The would go on magical adventures together, and everything was great. Peter became like her little brother. They shared secrets together, played together, and got on each other's nerves. Alice forgot about Ecila and started living her life a little more. She was happy again. The two of them stayed friends up for a long time. I could talk about the things they did together, but that isn't this story. I'll say this though: they certainly did not fall in love, and, for the most part, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
